Hair coloring compositions are used for coloring human hair. Color service is a profitable area in the salon industry and can be a significant part of the cost structure of operating a salon. The components that are used to create hair coloring compositions are generally distributed separately in containers such as tubes or bottles and allow the stylist to create custom blends per client. Additionally, the components of the hair coloring composition are provided separately to prolong their useful life and avoid adverse chemical reactions that may occur if combined together.
There is a lot of waste in the salon industry with respect to color service. To create a custom hair coloring composition, the stylist utilizes small amounts of several different components such as colorant, coloring compound, dye or coloring chemicals from one or more containers. When a small amount of the component is used, the remainder of the component in the container may become waste because once the component is exposed to oxygen, such as when the container is opened, it may degrade in as little as a few days.
Not only is the remainder of the component in the container waste, but also the container itself along with its packaging. Moreover, some stylists lack the knowledge and skills required to select and mix the components to obtain the proper color formulation ratios for the custom hair color composition. These mistakes, mixture inaccuracies such as mixing too much product, inconsistencies and “do-overs” contribute to more waste.